


Cleveland

by Misachan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude stops running and starts waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleveland

**Author's Note:**

> **Fortune Cookie challenge:** Cookie Prompt: There is life after death: in Cleveland, people are still allowed to vote.

Claude makes it to Cleveland before stopping to catch his breath. It's cold, depressing, and as good a place to disappear again as any. He counts down the days and pricks up his ears for news of mushroom clouds in New York.

At night he dreams of Peter. Some nights he takes Peter right there on the roof; on others Peter practices his TK and gets him off without touching him.

Election Day passes. New York's still there. Peter kept control.

That night they find him.

As the taser knocks him out Claude realizes he'll never get to congratulate him.


End file.
